


Accidently in love

by Idjitsinpurgatory



Series: Idjit writes shit- Idjitsinpurgatory [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (i think) im fucking hilarious, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cashton, Ew, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Swag, and ashtons like, and calum meets ashton and is like, and muke are just making out against a wall, bai, bang, coz hes a shy motherfucker, for the most part of it, go listen, good song, has nothing to do with it, hey you wanna get outta here?, ill just let you read, likealot, lots of making out, no, recommended/10, right i was tagging, sorry got a little carried away there, they go to a frat house party, they wouldnt let me put yay twice, titles song title by counting crows, uhh okay :), well yeah it does with the fic, would bang/10, yay, yaya, yuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjitsinpurgatory/pseuds/Idjitsinpurgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke brings his new roomate Ashton to a frat party, introduces him to his boyfriend Michael, Michael innevitably introduces him to Calum, Muke ditch Cashton to make out against a wall and then yeah Cashton are cool. would read/10</p><p>LEAVE PROMPTS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidently in love

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to mosey on over to my tumblr (idjitsinpurgatory) leave prompts in the comments and have a good night.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Ashton's sister whined as she squeezed him tight in a hug.

"Lauren, I'll be back for break." She finally let go of Ashton and passed him his bags.

"I know, I know. It's just- they grow up so fast!" She pretended to wipe tears away from her face.

Ashton rolled his eyes,"I'm older than you."

"Oh shush. Well that's the last bag." She slammed shut the trunk of her car. "I guess this is goodbye." She quickly pulled Ashton into another hug before hopping in and driving away making sure to call an 'I love you! Be safe!' Out the window.

As much as Ashton would let on, he would never admit he will truly miss his sister. But enough of that, he was finally a College boy and moving in and getting a good education.

He felt an unsteady feeling sit over his stomach as he remembered he had no friends. shit.

~~~

212, 213... 214! He walked into the new dorm room that is claimed to be his and is greeted by a rather large looking room with two beds. One occupied by a tall, lanky, blond kid with earphones in. He walked further into the room to make himself more visible.

"Hey!" The blond finally jumped up from his spot, effectively pulling out his earphones, and walking over to where Ashton was. "Ashton right?" Ashton nodded. "I'm Luke. I'm your new roomate." He said shaking Ashton's hand.

"Wow big place aye?" Ashton said conversably admiring the room. There were two obvious sides. The completely white, empty looking side and the side that Luke was at. He had his walls covered in band posters and in the corner was a huge picture of some red haired guy kissing luke on the cheek while it looked like Luke was in mid-laugh and wasn't ready for the selfie style photo he was taking.

"Yep." Luke nodded happily. "One of the biggest dorms. My boyfriend hooked it up for me. His dad owns a shit tone of this uni." Luke informed Ashton.

Ashton looked back over to the poster. "This him?" Luke nodded.

"You're weirded out by the fact I'm gay aren't you?"

"No, no, no you guys are cute together. Plus I'm undeniably homosexual so no need to worry." Ashton smiled his dimple filled smile.

As if just noticing Luke spoke up. "Australian accent is that?"

"Yeah, you too though?"

"Oh yeah. So is my boyfriend Michael and his best friend Calum." Luke said cheerfully. "Only Aussies in this place actually."

"Well then I'm glad to join the club." Ashton smiled. He grabbed his bags and moved over to the empty bed. "This my bed?"

"Yeah, yeah. Oh! And whenever you want to chrisen that just let me know and I'll be out of your hair." Luke winked. Ashton thanked him then became wide eyed at what he meant.

"Woah, none of that's gonna be goin on very much thankyou though. For the offer."

Luke just nodded and got back to whatever he was doing before leaving Ashton to unpack in peace.

~~~

A couple hours later and Ashton was nearly finished setting up when the door suddenly slammed open. Ashton and Luke both looked up to see the red haired guy from Luke's photo.

"So your the roommate." He said walking towards Ashton. Ashton jumped off the bed and stuck out a hand to the guy.

"I'm Ashton. Nice to meet you mate." He smiled.

"Michael. Also Luke's boyfriend so don't try anything or I'll have to fight you." He winked at Ashton shaking his hand.

"Don't worry man, not my type." Ashton assured him, letting go of his hand.

"Oh are you straight? I thought Luke said..."

"No! Well I'm gay. But no need to worry." He said looking at where Luke was on his bed.

"Now I don't know whether I should be offended or not." Luke stood up putting an arm around Michael's waist.

"How could anyone not like you babe." Michael said pulling Luke infront of him. "You're so sexy."

"Yeah?" Luke quietly laughed before leaning in and kissing Michael sweetly. Ashton felt a bit awkward so he looked away to avoid getting caught staring.

"So Ashton you going to the party tonight?"Michael asked.

"What party?" Ashton looked at Luke for help.

"Oh yeah," Luke chimed in, "there's this huge frat party to celebrate the start of school year. Wanna join?"

Ashton thought for a moment. He was new in College and couldn't get kicked out or his mum would kill him. So he couldn't drink, even though he rarely did. "Eh. Why not?."

~~~

"Don't tall to strangers and if so  
someone by the name of Alex Gaskarth offers you a threesome, gladly decline." Luke told him as he led Ash by the shoulders into the party.

They walked through room after room of people making out til they finally spotted a familiar red head. As they got closer Ashton noticed a boy with tanned skin and brown hair. He had a small blond streak in his fringe and a slight flush to the aalcohol he probably has consumed already. He was pretty and muscley and that was exactly Ashton kinda guy.

"My main men!" Michael called when he spotted them pulling both Luke and Ashton into a quick hug before turning the other guy. "Calum, this is Ashton. Ashton, Calum." Calum shook Ashtons hand before turning to Luke who was already latched to Michael's side.

"Ash your new roommate?" Calum spoke to Luke and Ashton stomach fluttered at the nickname.

"Yeah. Michael will you go get me a drink?"

Luke stayed to talk with them for a while before disappearing down a hallway. Ashton and Calum had a lot to talk about though. They just got on so well. Turns out they're both from Sydney and Calum's only one year younger than Ashton. And it seemed like every minute that went by Ashton was more and more attracted to Calum.

"Op' Michael and Luke are at it again." Calum informed Ashton motioning to a corner of the room.

In the corner up against the wall stood Michael and Luke. Luke with his back against the wall and his legs wrapped tightly around Michaels waist. Hands in Michael's hair while Michael held Luke up against the wall with his hands on Lukes hips. They were sucking eachothers face off and it almost looked strange except for the fact that Ashton was the one watching 

"They're kinda gross aren't they?" Ashton decided.

"Meh. Its kind of sweet. They've been together for almost five years." Calum shrugged. "I wish I had a guy like that. That I could trust."

"Oh so you're...?"

"Oh yeah. Big time. Last time I had a boyfriend was second last year of highschool. Dick didn't really care." Calum told Ashton watching Michael and Luke make out for a few more minutes.

"Last time I had a boyfriend was about two years ago. Went out for like a month. Was my date to graduation dinner and that was about it." Ashton sighed.

"Damn. I don't know why anyone would want to break up with you, you're fucking hot." Calum said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Ashton smiled, not sure if this was just the alcohol Calum had consumed talking.

"Mm oh yeah." Calum smiled obviously not that drunk. "In fact..." 

Ashton was about to ask what when suddenly Calum had Ashton flush against his chest and leaned in to press his lips to his. Ashton was slightly taken back but quickly regained composure and melted into the kiss. Calum gripped Ashtons hips tightly gaining a gasp from Ashton allowing Calum to lick into his mouth. The kiss quickly turned heated and Ashton was just about ready to push Calum against the wall when Calum pulled away.

"Do you want to... get out of here?" Calum asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Ashton smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I should sleep.  
> I'll write a part 2 if anyone wants it. Except I can't write smut for shit so if you wanna team up I'll give you credit?  
> Alright sweet.


End file.
